thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aides Immortus
Personality Aides tries his best to be a good friend. He has learned over the years what being a friend meant, and tried his best to carry out his definition of being a friend. If a friend is feeling down, he will figure out what is going on and will try to cheer them up, even if he does end up failing in the end. He is known for his upbeatness, never feeling down for long about anything, and always thinking positive. Because of this, people grew attached to him and wanted to remain his friend just as he wanted to remain theirs. Aides is kind hearted and is willing to forgive, but he has a limit when it comes to forgiveness. He believes people can change as long as they want to change, and that you cant force them to change. He is also stubborn, as he refuses to cut his fluffy hair and is not willing to give up trying to defeat an opponent that has defeated him. Characteristics Aside from the black clothing and Darkus bakugan, Aides is almost always seen with his big, fluffy, hair; it is a revered trademark Aides tries hard to maintain. People like Littleseed and Faviola have tried to get rid of it, but Aides held true in the end and has become known for his fluffy hair, a characteristic that distinguishes him from all of his friends. History Early Life Aides started out as a resident loser. You could brawl him and you would always win. Until some friends, (possibly eclipse), led him to the dojo, where he learned about the basics of leveling up and card upgrading. Since that day, Aides had become harder and harder to beat, eventually reaching the Bakugan Dimensions Top Brawler Listings. Aides had met many friends on his journey on dimensions, including apocalypse, catfish08, faviola, angel, firestormblaze, littleseed, and ingramhelixx, each teaching him something as he taught them something. As a result, Aides maintained a healthy relationship with his friends as they could turn to him for comfort and maybe some laughs (should he prove funny enough) In the end, Aides had a final brawl with his friend Quinton. The battle was vicious, and Quinton gained an early lead in the first round, but eventually, Aides came out the victor. Aides regards this battle as one of the most deadliest he fought, and cited Quinton as truly the remarkable brawler and one not to take lightly. Present After dimensions, Aides still tries to maintain connections with his friends, whether it be through chat rooms, youtube, or even other games. Powers & Abilities Aides is the " Reaper of Darkness " and has god-like powers. He can snap his fingers and anything can happen. His abilities Include Reaper Form *'Invulnerablity': Aides can stand up to most attack, and come back un-harmed. *'Accelerated Healing': Aides has the power to heal from any wound. *'Superhuman Strength': Aides can lift a battle field, and even throw it into the sun. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Aides has reflexes that rival those of Superman, Spider-man, Flash, etc. *'Teleportation': He can teleport long distances with ease. *Duplication: Aides is able to duplicate his body to avoid a near death injury or to confuse his enemies. Spider-form: (for comedic times only) *Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and durability *Accelerated healing factor *Ability to cling to most surfaces *Able to shoot extremely strong and durable web strings *Genius-level intellect *Master hand to hand combat Equipment Bakugan Aides uses darkus bakugan. He chose them " because they're different ". *Darkus Helix Dragonoid *Darkus Dharak *Darkus Strikeflier Relationships Apocalypse - Friend and rival Catfish08 - Best Friend (one of them) Firestormblaze - friends ( i think) Faviola - Girlfriend (currently) Angel - Friend ingramhelixx - Friend Littleseed - Friend AkuaPha - Fluffy Hair admirer Quinton- Friend and rival Jolts- occasional combatant Jasmine14- ex leader of the Black Rose Halahie- first girl he met on game (and alongside her, tormented by her friend, who was jokingly calling them a couple) BrolyXMasterz - Friend Disclaimer: If anyone else's name I did not put up, I apologize and i will do what i can to make room for all of you ^_^ Gallery Aides Reaper of Darkness.jpg|Aides at his darkest, cruelest, and most powerful I got the picture from Google Anime Bakugan 461px-RayneDarkusDharakMonster.png 533px-Darkus_HelixDragonoid.png 324px-Darkus_Strikeflier.png Mechtogan Aides has never possessed any Mechtogan, though if dimensions were to continue, he would probably have tried to gather some darkus Mechtogan and maybe even a Mechtogan Titan. Category:Players Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Immortal Category:Duelist Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Former Sacred 7